If Given The Choice
by Miss-L-Fox
Summary: He failed his destiny, for that he would be punished for all eternity. Merlin could accept that... but he couldn't accept that they had to suffer with him. And it was all his fault. Merthur!
1. Prologue: Destiny Part 1

It was never supposed to be like this. Arthur was supposed to be the once and future king. He was supposed to bring magic back to Camelot. He was supposed to unite all of Albion. He was supposed to be the greatest king that ever lived. He was supposed to Merlin's destiny, but it never handed. Merlin had failed in his part in that destiny, and he would suffer for it for all of eternity.

* * *

"Rise and shine!" Merlin said, throwing the curtains open. The early morning light flowed into the room the room, directly into the sleeping prince's face. He grinned as he walked back to the table to unload the breakfast tray before the fur covered chair.

An irritated groan came from the bed. Merlin let a smile stretch across his face. As always his prince was not a morning person.

"Come on now Prat, your father wants you up to welcome Lady Erin this morning." He waggled his eye brows at the scowling blonde before turning back to the cupboard to retrieve the prince's clothes. He side stepped on instinct in time to miss the pillow aimed at his head. It hit the cupboard door hard. "Now now Sire, no need to take your anger out on the furniture." This time the projectile found its mark with force. Merlin's face smashed into the wooden cupboard.

"Looks like my training has paid off," he snorted, "atleast a little. Looks like we should do it more often." Arthur's voice dripped smug triumph. He was now moving to sit down before his breakfast. He sank into the chair and picked up a piece of bread.

"Yes _Sire_." Arthur's hand automatically caught the pillow flying at his head.

"Really _Mer_lin, you ought to know better, you're a hundredTHWACK!" Merlin smacked him in the face as he grabbed the other from Arthur's hand.

"My deepest apologies your highness, of course a mere servant like myself could never hit the great prince of Camelot with a lesser object like a pillow." Merlin didn't even break stride in his attack as he continued to the bed, both pillows in hand. He felt Arthur's shocked gaze and Merlin peeked out the corner of his eye to see Arthur's mouth hanging open in a very unprincely manner. He set about his chore of straightening the bed once more.

"Merlin…"

He turned, giving the most innocent expression he could manage. "Yes Sire?"

"You hit me…" Arthur's statement was nearly a question as he blinked in confusion.

"What are you talking about your majesty? You yourself just said that an inept servant such as myself would take a hundred years to gain the skills enough to hit you! And no pillow would dare defy you enough to hit you in the face like some buffoon. It would be unthinkable!" he gave a calm smile to his master before turning back to his task.

Merlin was caught off guard as an arm looped around his neck, limiting his ability to breath. A large hand violently ruffled his hair as he tried to get the vice grip off himself.

"Oh yes, it would be unthinkable!" Arthur said in a superior but teasing voice. Merlin fought between laughter and indignation as he still fought for freedom. He didn't need to see Arthur's face to know he was grinning, it was moments like these where he knew without a doubt that he was not only a manservant to the prince, but a friend. Of course that is when Uther decided to walk in.

"Arthur! While I can agree that your servant needs punishment for his ineptitude, you shall conduct yourself in a way that is worthy of your position!" Arthur immediately released Merlin at his father's reprimand. Merlin into a bow before returning to the task that was making Arthur's obnoxiously large bed. Honestly, how much room does 1 person need to sleep?

"Father," Arthur bowed. Ever since the betrayal of Morgana, everyone walked on eggshells infront of Uther, including the crown prince. While all Uther needed to rekindle the fire in his soul was a witch hunt, which of course came mere weeks after Camelot had been thrown into chaos by the armies of the undead. The group of 7 had attempted to take Camelot by surprise in its weakness. What they hadn't counted on was Arthur and his brand new knights… and a little help that Merlin was refraining from informing Arthur on. After the first attack Uther awoke from his stupor and it was nearly the great purge all over again. A semi permanent pyre had been set up near the steps to the castle. Merlin felt sick every time he walked past it. However, the disgusted look Arthur sent toward it everyday on the way to the training grounds was enough to re ignite the fire that was Merlin's hope for the future. While Arthur still held hatred for magic, his chivalry and care for human life made him uncomfortable with the mass slaughter that was taking place outside his window.

"Arthur, Princess Erin arrives this afternoon. I expect you to escort her appropriately. There are few that match her in grace and beauty and you shall treat her as a lady." Uther's voice was stern as if he expected Arthur to act anything but courteous to the visiting nobles.

"Yes Father," Merlin watched as Arthur's jaw twitched at the shot directed at his pride.

"Very well. It would please me greatly if you two took a liking to each other. A marriage between you two would be strategic. After all the last time royalty of Mercia visited us, things went astray. A firm alliance between our countries would make us an unstoppable force."

"I shall keep that in mind Father. However you will have to excuse me, I must prepare to meet this prestigious princess." Arthur kept his tone neutral although Merlin could see his fingers twitching, a habit Merlin had noticed happened whenever he was angry or annoyed.

Uther gave a curt nod to his son before turning on his heel. "Oh and Arthur," he paused at the door, "Make use of the stocks if the need to punish that useless manservant comes again." With that he was gone, the door smacked closed and footsteps faded away. Merlin stiffly continued his work, he picked gathered Arthur's clothing for the day in his arms from where he had left it when he had been interrupted by a pillow to the back of the head.

A larger crash broke the silence in the room. Arthur let out a frustrated yell as he stood shaking in anger. He collapsed into his chair and let out a sigh. His head fell onto folded arms with a thwack.

Merlin spared him a pitying glance on his way to place the folded clothes behind the changing screen. Arthur didn't move as he approached the table and retrieved the empty breakfast tray. He left him to brood as he kneeled down on the floor to gather the remnants of Arthur's breakfast from where it had hit the wall near the door. Silence stretched on, broken only by Arthur's harsh breathing and the quiet clinks as Merlin placed the pieces of the broken plate on the tray. He mentally noted that he had gotten lucky. Breakfast this morning consisted of sausage, a few pieces of fruit, bread and cheese. Thus, Merlin was spared from having to clean up something messy like oatmeal. He'd have to thank the kitchen staff later, though they wouldn't understand.

"Damn it Merlin! Of all times for you to shut up you pick now?" the manservant jumped at the sudden outcry, causing the piece of plate to slip in his fingers, slicing his thumb.

He hissed in pain, dropping the last piece onto the tray. With a glare he stuck his thumb in his mouth to stem the light flow of blood. I turned to look accusingly at the prince. Arthur's face was still pillowed in his arms, Merlin guessed that he hadn't even raised his head to reprimand him for his silence.

The black haired boy snorted, examining his thumb to have found that he had stopped bleeding. "I didn't think that you would appreciate my 'incessant babbling' sire."

"Would you stop that!" the blonde growled, Merlin barely heard it. Arthur turned his face to glare.

He let out a light laugh. "You've been so insistent on me addressing you formally, but now that I do you get grumpy." Arthur's scowl darkened but kept silent. Merlin laughed standing. "Prat, if you keep scowling your face will get stuck!" Arthur's shoulders visibly relaxed and the lines in his forehead eased. "Merlin turned away again, retrieving Arthur's sword from a rack on the far wall and placed it on the table. "So what's she like?"

The prince flinched but answered, "You should know already that our relationship with Mercia hasn't been the greatest in some time. The war between our countries since before I was born, so we've never met. Rumors is all I know about her." He sighed as if the weight of the world was on his shoulders.

"Is the king coming as well for this visit?" He picked up a basket from a corner and balanced it on a hip. With practiced ease he began gathering dirty clothes from the floor. Silence was the only answer he received, "Arthur?" he looked back over his shoulder to find Arthur watching him with an odd expression, "What is it?"

The prince shook his head with a small smile as he sat up, "Not that it is saying much, but you're getting better at that," Arthur indicated vaguely in Merlin's general direction.

Merlin furrowed his eyebrows in confusion before breaking into a grin, "Thank you Arthur." The prince returned the grin with a small one of his own for a moment.

"But your still the worst manservant that I've ever had." He sent a smirk Merlin's way before pushing himself and the chair away from the table. He stood, joints popping into place as he stretched out the kinks in his tense back and shoulders. Merlin rolled his eyes as the compliment disappeared. His eyes followed Arthur until he disappeared behind the screen. "No, Lord Bayard is not making this journey. His middle son however is coming as an escort for his daughter. You do realize this was all discussed in the meeting last week, are you really too much of an idiot to pay attention."

"Dollop head," Merlin shot back, bending over to pick up the tray from the ground and not dump the clothes. "If you'll royal pratness will excuse me, I shall return with a new breakfast since you fed this one to the floor." Merlin ducked out the door before Arthur could find a heavy enough object to throw. Sure enough a few seconds after his escape a crash sounded against the door. Merlin shook his head, another mess for him to clean up later.

* * *

Merlin stood straight behind Arthur's left shoulder as the caravan approached. Armed guards in brilliant blue surrounded a carriage all lead by a regal, dark haired boy that was a few years younger than Arthur and Merlin themselves. The leader, the prince if Merlin's instinct was anything to go by, dismounted with a flourish.

Merlin heard Arthur suppress a snort and only an extreme amount of self control and over exposure to Arthur's supercilious attitude kept him from laughing. A year ago it would have been impossible for him not to laugh as the prince exuded exaggerated elegance. He even flicked his cape so that it swirled around him as he landed on the ground. With a haughty look at the waiting party the boy strolled to the carriage and opened the door with a flourish. At his offered hand a delicate hand reached out to grasp his. A girl with fire red hair stepped out of the carriage. She looked around her before letting out a slight squeal, "Its so pretty!" she gushed. She nearly jumped the rest of the way out and did a twirl. Merlin blinked, well that was different.

"Now now sister, you can admire later. Right now we have duties." the reprimand was teasing in words but the aloof tone that the prince used made it hard to tell whether or not he was truly trying to scold her.

"Oh yes," she returned to his side as if she never left, looping a delicate hand over his arm. Satisfied the prince turned to face the waiting king and prince.

"King Uther," he greeted with a low bow once again flicking his cape into action, "it is an honor to finally meet you. My father speaks of you often." The boy's voice lifted dramatically as he spoke, as if he were a ringleader for a traveling fair instead of a dignified prince.

"Prince Bricen, welcome to Camelot. And this must be the lovely Princess Erin." Uther gave a proper nod dictated by rank. "May I present my son Arthur." Arthur gave a bow toward the two royals, but remained silent. "Come you must be tired after your long journey. A feast has been prepared for you."

"Yes, a meal would be appreciated; however, our servants are in need of assistance in finding our rooms."

Uther gave a low snort, "Arthur, I'm sure your manservant can atleast do that much." The king didn't even turn as he gave the off handed order. "Let's go."

Merlin sighed, lowering his head. Why did this always happen to him? The royals passed him as they entered the castle. Arthur spared him a mocking look over his shoulder as he followed his father and the two guests. Merlin gave a final defeated sigh before stepping forward.

"Leon!" he called toward the familiar knight that was passing through the courtyard.

"Merlin," he nodded back in greeting, approaching the castle steps. His eyes examined the newly arrived group, "what can I do for you."

"Can you show the knights and soldiers where they can stay?" Merlin gave the knight a grin. Leon paused for a moment before giving Merlin a curt nod and approaching the apparent leader among the knights. Merlin's grin spread before he turned to the servants to assist them in gathering the royal's belongings.

"Hello," Merlin greeted, "may I take that?" he offered to the small manservant. The boy couldn't be more than 12 and was trying to lift a trunk as tall as he was. The boy jumped and spun to face Merlin, a yelp coming out of his mouth. "Easy!" Merlin responded on instinct and caught the bags the boy dropped.

"I'm sorry sir!" the boy squeaked.

"Derek!" a female voice reprimanded. Merlin turned slightly to find a girl maybe of maybe 16 watching the boy with a look of absolute horror.

"I'm sorry sis! I didn't mean to!" the small brunette boy was close to hysterics.

"Hey, its fine." Merlin tried to appease them. He pulled the pack he had caught into a more comfortable position on his shoulder before bending to lift the trunk. "I'm here to lead you to the guest chambers. If you have any questions, you can come to me." He placed the trunk he already had and placed it on another, lifting them both. He grimaced slightly at the weight before sending them a grin of reassurance.

"Thank you. I'm sorry for my brother. He isn't accustomed to the work yet." The girl put a hand on the boy's head and made him bow as well. Merlin examined them for am moment. One could definitely see their resemblance. From their light brown hair to their small builds they were completely alike.

"Its no problem, really. You should have seen the disaster I made my first week as a manservant. It was pathetic." Merlin snorted at the memory. Although he hadn't improved too much in some aspects, he had learned some grace… he thought. It seemed like so long ago he walked through the courtyard for the first time. He grinned, "In fact I picked a fight with the prince the first time I met him." It was strange for Merlin to remember a time when Arthur and Merlin hated each other. "Anyway, let's get this stuff inside before your masters miss you." Merlin spun on his heel and began the walk back toward the castle. "You coming?" He looked over his shoulder. The siblings jumped into action, quickly gathering the remaining luggage.

"I'm Mara, and this is my brother, Derek." The girl introduced once she caught up. "I'm Lady Erin's personal maidservant, or one of them atleast. And Derik is Prince Bricen's."

"I'm Merlin, Prince Arthur's manservant." It felt strange introducing himself as Arthur's manservant he was so used to people either knowing or not being interested.

"Really, what's he like? There were some pretty awful rumors when our king returned from his last visit." The boy, Derek asked, his eyes wide and arms full.

"Derek!" Mara reprimanded once again, but her eyes too were curios as she sent a sideways glance at Merlin through her lashes.

Merlin felt a grin pull at his mouth, "He's a giant prat, a royal one to be exact." He redistributed the weight in his arms to carry it better but didn't slow his stride. He gave courteous nods to familiar servants, but there were few left that had been there as long as he had. If Morgana's slaughter of commoners wasn't enough, Uther's repeat of the Purge had the palace staff fleeing left and right.

Gwen and himself were considered veterans of the palace now. It wasn't that the older servants weren't loyal, but their trust that their king wouldn't find a way for them to be the next ones on the pyre.

Staff weren't the only ones who left the city after Morgana's take over. When Uther had come to his senses long enough, he noticed the misfits among the knights. Merlin could still remember the lecture that had been. How no matter the circumstances, knighting commoners was inexcusable. For their works for Camelot's good their banishment was removed; however, their knighthood was stripped and it was in their best interest to leave the city of Camelot. Merlin missed having them around. Lancelot especially, it was nice having someone who knew about his magic besides Gauis, someone he didn't have to constantly lie to.

A shocked gasp brought him back to the present. "How can you say that about your own prince?" Merlin turned to blink at Mara, but still turned down the proper hallway.

"Because it's the truth…" he turned his head sideways and said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world… which it was wasn't it?

"I can't believe they actually allow a servant to talk so freely here!" Mara's green eyes widened dramatically.

Merlin simply laughed, "Yeah well, allow isn't quite the right word I don't think." With his hip he pushed open the door and proceeded in, "Here's Lady Erin's rooms. Am I right in assuming that the bottom trunk is hers?" before waiting for an answer Merlin put the trunk on the floor at the foot of the bed and gathered the top, lighter trunk back into his arms.

"Yes," Mara answered, but Merlin was already on his way out and next door to Prince Bricen's room.

"How did you know?" Derek asked Merlin in awe.

Merlin grinned, "Women's dresses weigh more than men's clothing the majority of the time." He put the prince's trunk at the foot of that bed made for the door. "If you need anything else ask any of the passing servants, they'll help you out or lead you wherever you need to go." Merlin gave the boy a small wave before going on his way down the hall and down to the dining hall. Merlin examined the room as he slipped in unnoticed. Uther of course sat at the center with Prince Bricen. Princess Erin sat beside her brother with Arthur on her other side.

Prince Bricen, unsurprisingly, seemed to be the center of the attention at the table. If the look on Arthurs face was anything to go by then he was in the middle of a rather lengthy list of duels and hunts he had taken part in. To Merlin he seemed bored out of his mind, but he had a front of being politely interested. The sorcerer bit his lip to keep from laughing as Arthur fought to ignore the flirtatious glances that the princess was shooting him. Merlin actually took the time to examine the princess, and really had to keep from laughing. She wasn't any older than Mara. Thankfully Merlin was still unnoticed by the head table, after all servants weren't supposed to be seen, he gave a mental snort.

Merlin silently stepped up and tapped the servant's elbow that stood behind Arthur. The boy nearly dropped the jug, it was only steadied by Merlin's steadying hand.

"I got it now. Thanks for covering for me Joshua." Merlin whispered to him. Mentally he sighed, since when did he become the reliable one for saving others from being clumsy?

Joshua nodded, placing the jug back into Merlin's awaiting hands. A quick glance told him that Arthur's cup was empty and if the tapping fingers were anything to go by, it had been for a while. A couple quick steps forward had him at the prince's elbow. With practiced ease he lifted the jug and poured in wine.

Arthur's gaze shot to him and he let out a relieved sigh. Merlin knew that look, 'If I have to suffer through this then so do you'. The raven haired boy let out the slightest breath of a laugh, just loud enough for Arthur to hear. Merlin returned his look with one that said 'Yes sire' somehow even the sarcasm transferred to the prince. The blonde gave him a smirk before returning his attentions to the princess. The sorcerer stepped back to his proper place, watching over Arthur.

* * *

The door closed behind the prince and manservant late that night. Arthur threw himself onto his bed with a groan, "And here I thought that you talked a lot!" he complained.

Merlin laughed as he began the prince's preparations for bed. "And I thought that _you_ were the biggest prat I'd ever meet." Merlin caught the pillow that flew at his head, turning to look at Arthur.

"When did you get so competent _Mer_lin?" he asked in genuine surprise.

"Me? Competent sire? I thought I was the most incompetent, useless manservant that ever existed!" Merlin grinned at his master.

"Oh shut it!" Arthur stood, pulling off his shirt and walking behind the screen. Merlin pointedly looked away from the half naked prince. "You're dismissed for the night." A hand shot out to wave toward the door.

"Goodnight Arthur." Merlin said as he walked out the door.

TBC


	2. Prologue: Destiny Part 2

Merlin let out what was probably his hundredth sigh since he had awoken that morning. He felt like a coat rack. Although, he felt more pity for Arthur than himself, well almost atleast. The young princess was being given the tour of Camelot, or atleast that is what it was supposed to be. What it turned out to be was a shopping trip. It seems that once away from her brother, the young girl could easily take her brother's place as the most talkative human being on the face of the earth. Only she spoke without the dramatic flair and replaced that with an almost hyperactive tone as she spoke as fast as possible. Atleast Merlin had better company. Mara walked on one side, trying to inconspicuously look all directions at once and on the other stood Gwen, calm and collected as always. After Morgana's disappearance and the departure of the newest knights, Gwen had gotten quieter, almost reclusive, but she still remained one of Merlin's closest friends. Together they laughed at the nobles and spoke the palace gossip to pass boredom at feasts.

"I don't know about you Gwen, but I nearly feel sorry for Arthur." Merlin said lowly. Mara sent a startled look his way as if it was forbidden to speak before her eyes darted toward the nobles walking paces ahead of them.

Gwen met his eyes, her own laughing ones, "I think he is quite used to people babbling his ear off Merlin. After all, you still have your tongue."

"That's true, but any time Gwaine tries to do the same he gets a sword pointed at his throat." Merlin grinned at the memory of his friend.

Gwen chuckled, "I think that is only because Arthur enjoys pointing a sword at Gwaine."

"Merlin!" Arthur's called in a harsh tone. The manservant jumped, turning his attention back to the prince.

"Yes Sire?" Merlin answered in his most subservient voice.

Arthur waved a hand toward the princess's most recent purchase expectantly. Merlin fought not to groan at the huge pile of fabric. Gwen sent him a pitying glance as Merlin stepped forward so that Arthur could place the fabric on top of the ones already piled in his arms. The pile now reached the bottom of his chin. He didn't even fight the sigh as Arthur gave him a laughing look before proceeding on after the still babbling princess.

Merlin closed his eyes to gather himself before feeling something hook around his neck.

"You forgot one," Arthur said, his eyes laughing. Merlin looked down to find that the prince had looped a bulging satchel around his neck. The leather strap bit into his skin from the weight.

"Maybe I should look into changing your job, you seem to make a much better coat rack than manservant." He teased.

"Yeah, well maybe they should change your name from Arthur to Ass, its much more fitting." The warlock cracked back meeting the prince look for look. Merlin heard a gasp from behind him, Mara if his guess was good. "Anyway, why am I the only one carrying things?"

Arthur gave him a demeaning look, "Are you suggesting I make the women carry things? That's a man's job! Where's your male pride?"

Merlin raised an eyebrow, a look he had picked up from Gaius, "You're the knight, where's your chivalry?"

The prince snorted, "The chivalry you are talking about is toward women, and as far as I am aware, that doesn't apply to you."

"Arthur? Is something wrong?" came the sweet voice from ahead of us.

Arthur's shoulders tensed and a frown went across his features as he prepared to turn.

"Don't forget to smile prat." Arthur glared darkly his manservant, and he delivered a sharp blow to the back of Merlin's head; however, as he turned he let his charming smile stretch across his face to wrap the young princess around his little finger.

Merlin grinned, rolling his eyes. "Ass," Merlin muttered under his breath with a smile.

"I can't believe you got away with that!" Mara hurried up to Merlin's side with wide eyes. Gwen gave a light laugh before lifting the bag off Merlin's neck, despite what Arthur had said, and placed it on her own shoulder.

"What? That's normal for them. You should hear them when they go out hunting. It's a wonder they catch anything at all with how loud they bicker." The dark haired girl laughed lightly as she followed after the nobles.

"You mean he does that daily and still has his head!" Merlin almost warned the poor girl that if she looked back and forth like that any faster her head might very well come off.

Instead the young warlock snorted, "If I didn't who would keep that ego of his from getting too big."

"I heard that _Mer_lin." Arthur called back sparing the servants a glance since his charge was preoccupied with yet another jewelry stand.

"Sorry _sire_." He sent the prince an apologetic grin. Arthur rolled his eyes and turned back to the princess.

Mara had her head lowered in fear.

"It's fine Mara, Arthur's not going to do anything to Merlin. This is just how they show they care. As long as Merlin here doesn't get _carried _away then Arthur won't do anything… Except maybe put him in the stocks, although it has been some time since Arthur has made use of those." Gwen assured with a laugh. Merlin watched Gwen with worry, to his experienced ears the sound of her laugh was forced, as it had been for months.

Merlin nudged the maid's shoulder with his own gently. She jumped and looked over at him, holding his eyes before giving a reassuring smile. Merlin could read that look, she was fine, melancholy but fine none the less. Together they shared a knowing smile before once again following the nobles.

"What do you enjoy doing Arthur?" It seemed Princess Erin had tired of shopping and now turned her eyes to Arthur, eyelashes lowering flirtatiously. However, the girl's face was rounded still with childhood, making the flirting seem comical instead of seductive as Merlin was sure she meant it to be.

Arthur paused meeting her eye for a moment before darting his eyes away, "Training my knights, and hunting. The woods around this area are very…quiet."

"Really? I'd love to go! Will you take me? Bricen takes me on his all the time! The woods are so pretty! Please take me?" the girl grabbed onto his arm and nearly bounced in excitement.

"Well…" Arthur's eyes went wide at the thought of taking a girl on a hunt with him.

"Please!" her voice rose an octave.

Merlin fought a grin at Arthur's stupefied look. He paused, trying to find a non offensive answer.

"Come now Erin," Merlin jumped at the silent appearance of the otherwise loud man, "if the prince isn't assured of your safety among his knights in his own land, don't push him." Arthur visibly twitched at the condescending tone on the topic of his competence. "After all this isn't me and our knights your asking."

"Excuse my interruption," Arthur's voice was borderline hostile, "I don't believe I have denied the princess's request." Merlin saw an irritated tick beginning in his jaw and his fingers twitched toward the hilt of his sword. The blonde turned from the prince to the princess, "Tomorrow, if you would like, I'll take you to the woods. Merlin, you of course will organize it." Arthur turned to look at Merlin, thus missed the smug look at triumph that spread across the foreign prince's face.

"Really?" she squeaked before throwing herself at Arthur. Merlin heard Gwen cover a giggle at Arthur's wide eyed look of panic.

"I thank you for humoring my selfish sister." Bricen remarked as if moments before he hadn't been outright insulting the prince. Arthur flinched even as the princess stayed wrapped around his neck. "Come along Erin, you've taken up enough of Prince Arthur's morning. You shall see him again at the meal."

"Yes brother!" Erin immediately disentangled herself from Arthur and latched onto her brother. "You can give her purchases to the servants that's what they're for," the girl's voice turned from sickly sweet to the spoiled noble In seconds. She turned a haughty look to Mara then looked away as if the girl wasn't worth her time.

"She's right, after all I'm sure you need your servant. But if we may, we'll borrow the girl." Bricen gave a vague but sharp wave over his shoulder. Merlin looked over, surprised to see that Derek was hovering behind his prince. The boy froze at the suddenness of the order.

Mara grabbed Derek's elbow and hauled him toward Merlin, gathering the princess's things and shoving them into her brother's arms. Before Merlin could blink his arms were empty and Mara was dragging Derek after the retreating nobles. Gwen gave a final wave before readjusting things that Merlin wasn't even sure how she'd gotten into both arms. The warlock blinked after them in confusion before an arm slung itself around his shoulder.

"Come on now _Mer_lin, no pining. She's too young for you," Arthur teased in a light tone.

Merlin gave him a sharp elbow to the ribs, "I'm not interested in Mara… not to mention Princess Erin is the same age."

"Come now, _Mer_lin., no pining. She's too young for you anyway." Arthur teased in a light tone.

Merlin gave him a sharp elbow to the ribs, "I'm not interested in Mara… not to mention Princess Erin is the same age!"

The prince grimaced, removing his arm with a sig. Merlin watched the arm retreat, immediately missing the friendly gesture, he paused midstep. He missed it? Merlin shook his head and hurried to catch up with the prince. "I know, but Father is insistent on our marriage."

"Yeah, just like the last one, and that one worked out " Merlin mumbled just loud enough for his prince to hear. The pair fell into a comfortable silence even as the prince began to brood.

"So are we really taking her hunting tomorrow?" the young warlock asked when the sound of clanking metal could be heard ahead of them.

Arthur snorted, "Why not? She can't be any worse then you on a hunt and I take you just about every time!"

"Hey I've gotten better!" Merlin all but whined.

Arthur chuckled before stepping out into the training yard. The raven haired boy shook his head, settling on a large boulder that sat along the side of the yard.

It seemed the longer that Merlin was Arthur's servant the more he enjoyed watching, as he used to call it, brutes beating each other with blunt swords. Now a days though, training was rather different. Most the men on the training field were untried and untrained.

Leon was one of the few of Arthur's great knights left. It was up to Arthur and Leon to whip the whole lot into shape. Even to Merlin, they were lacking skill. Merlin felt a grin begin on his face, well not all of them exactly. One stood out among the others as he met Arthur blow for blow. Sir Kay had arrived shortly after Morgana's disappearance, thus had been subject to not only the training of Arthur and Leon, but Percival, Gwaine, Lancelot, and Elyan. Merlin nearly laughed as he remembered their singular focus on the young knight. It was quite lucky that he had talent or the training sessions the boy had to go through very well might have killed him. The young warlock didn't know whether to consider Sir Kay lucky or unfortunate to have trained under the Knights of the Round Table. The knights in training currently hadn't had the same _opportunity_. The raven haired boy desperately missed the inner circle of knights.

_Lancelot looked up over Merlin's shoulder to where the prince watched them from the window. Even from a distance they shared a knowing look before the prince nodded to his knight before said knight turned his attention to the young warlock._

"_Take care of that prince of ours while we're gone Merlin. I know you can do it .And be careful until we get back. Don't let them catch you." _

"_What are you two getting so sappy about?" Gwaine knocked his shoulder into Lancelot's._

_Merlin gave a soft laugh, "Just don't get in too much trouble… and stay away from slave traders." Gwaine grinned and pulled him into a rough hug._

"_Farewell my friend." He said in a low voice, smacking his back in a comradic gesture a final time before releasing him. He gave his first friend a last grin before walking toward the gate where his fellow knights stood._

_Lancelot clapped a hand onto Merlin's shoulder, "We'll be back again when Camelot needs us. We'll always be here, for both you and Arthur. Send for us and we'll come." With that final statement the Knights of the Round Table departed Camelot, once again banished for their loyalty to Arthur._

"_Mer_lin?" Arthur's irritated voice cut through the memories. Merlin focused his eyes only to fall off of the rock and onto his ass when he realized Arthur's face was mere inches from his own.

"What the hell Arthur?" Merlin gasped from the ground, glaring up at the prince as his face broke out into a smile.

"Well Merlin, if you hadn't been spacing out then you wouldn't have fallen. It isn't my fault that you're an absolute idiot." The common smug superior tone came into his voice.

"Was there something you needed _sire_ or was did your internal clock just tell you it had been a whole ten minutes since you last insulted me?" Merlin put on his most sarcastic tone and met the prince gaze for challenging gaze.

"Ten minutes? Merlin you really are an idiot. It has been an hour." Arthur blinked in surprise.

The raven warlock jerked to look around. Sure enough the knights were gone and the only people left in the training yard were himself and the sweaty prince. "Besides that, I'd like a bath before dinner if you wouldn't mind," his voice went back to taking its normal haughty, sarcastic tone as he straightened from his crouched position he kept even after Merlin had fallen.

Merlin pushed himself up off the ground, "Yes sire, right away. I'll have some other servants help me so if you go ahead to your room, I'll go get the water."

"Again with the competence Merlin, best be careful. Keep this up and some will actually start believing you are a half decent servant." Arthur laughed but began the trek back to his room regardless.

The warlock shook his head at the prince's retreating back before attending the chore.

* * *

Merlin ended up not getting the water himself. As it happens, there were far too many idle hands in the kitchen. The new servants were eager to please, too eager in Merlin's opinion. It reminded him that he should never leave his job, Arthur would have no choice but to choose one of the boot lickers, and Merlin would very much like for Arthur to be able to wear 1 crown when he became king, not an extra one to fit ontop of his ego. While the army of servant boys hauled steaming water for Arthur's bath, Merlin gathered some food onto a tray. The head cook, a woman late in her life that had been working in the castle long before Merlin, sent him a look of gratitude, "You have no idea the trouble that lot stirs up when they're bored, and they've had nothing to do for an hour." She whispered offhandedly to him as she slipped a piece of sausage into his hand, "For you, there's plenty on the plate for his highness," she reprimanded when he tried to place it on the plate. "Now off with you. Don't keep the prince waiting." She shooed him with a flick of her wrists. Merlin gave the elder lady a cheeky grin before pushing away from the counter, plate in hand.

One of the new kitchen maids stopped him with a hand on his elbow. She fluttered her eyelashes at him and pushed something into his hand. She gave him a coy smile before turning back to her work. He blinked down at his hand to find a sweet pastry. He shook his head, what was with all these kids flirting these days. Arthur he could understand, he was 'prince charming' but Merlin too? He let out a small sigh, thoughts like these are best left for those with too much time on their hands, a privilege that as a manservant and sorcerer in Camelot, Merlin didn't have. Speaking of which, Merlin shook himself from his thoughts and walked down the hall. Servants stepped out of his way, nodding in respect, successfully unnerving him completely. He sighed, respect was an odd thing to have. He stepped up an empty staircase, using the moment of solitude to send a pulse of magic through his and Arthur's food, casting a quick glance down. The food remained unchanged and he felt his shoulders relax, unsure of when he had even tensed them. After all the times he and Arthur had been poisoned Merlin had made it one of his personal missions to some way to check food for tampering. The search for a spell turned out to be in vain, however he had learned to manipulate his magic in order to send a pure pulse of it through food and drinks or anything really to search for toxins and magic.

The raven haired boy continued his walk without pause out into the hall, munching on his food. He paused outside his master's door to wipe the crumbs off his hand and shirt.

"Arthur, you are going to be king one day, you should be able to love whoever you wish." Merlin paused at the sound of Gwen's voice, hand already raised to push the door open.

"Everyone does," Arthur answered in a low voice, "It doesn't mean it's going to happen, for either of us Guinevere." Silence filled the room and Merlin considered entering. "I'm sorry Guinevere, about Morgana."

There was a pause for Gwen to gather herself, "It's alright," Gwen's voice wavered, "the Morgana I knew was gone long before she betrayed us all. It was as if she never returned from being kidnapped. Magic corrupted her while she was gone."

Arthur sighed, "Guinevere, magic isn't evil, it's not what corrupted her. Hatred corrupted Morgana's heart. It is what took her from us, destroyed her heart and mind." He sighed once more, "Magic is no better than any other weapon, it's purpose is defined by the wielder, its just the ones with evil intentions that make the most noise."

Merlin felt his jaw drop, eyes going wide. He faltered back a step and stared at the door as if it was going to bite him.

"Merlin?" a voice sad softly from down the hall. The warlock turned, his eyes still wide and mouth snapping shut. The servants that he had put in charge of retrieving bath water were coming down the hall. Merlin shook his head to clear it. He could think through this later for now, he pushed the door open, pretending to be surprised to find Gwen there.

"Oh, am I interrupting something?" Merlin asked, even if Gwen and Arthur had the room between them as Arthur leaned on the wall where he had been looking out the window and Gwen sat next to the table. She jumped to her feet as Merlin entered. He gave her an encouraging grin as he set the food down on the table.

"No not at all!" Gwen returned to her babbling as she did when she got nervous. She waved her hands frantically before bowing to Arthur and departing.

"Getting lazy Merlin? Trying to replace yourself?" Arthur asked teasingly, indicating toward the line of servants bringing in hot water.

"Nah, if I left you, who would make sure your ego didn't get to big?" he grinned at his master. "These guys just offered to get water while I got you food."

"_Mer_lin, you realize I can put you in the stocks for that." Arthur's eyebrow twitched.

"Of course you could sire, you can go enjoy another feast with our dear Prince Bricen's stories while I feast on the usual lettuce, tomato's… and the odd potato." Merlin said, his back to the prince as he directed the servants on what to do before waving them out.

"Merlin…"

"Shut up?" the warlock turned back to his master with a grin as he shut the door.

"You got it," Arthur answered with a matching smile before walking behind a screen for his bath. "Although… I have a better punishment then the stocks…"

"What?" Merlin asked, not liking Arthur's triumphant tone.

A laugh was all the answer he received.

* * *

"Young warlock, it has been some time since you've called on me." Kilgharrah landed in the clearing in a gust of wind. He looked down at Merlin before tilting his head, "Young warlock, what are you wearing?"

Merlin's hand shot up to his head, sighing as he felt Arthur's returning punishment on his head. He took the red feathered thing off and tossed it behind him. The dragon chuckled as a blush spread across the sorcerer's face.

"Why have you called me young warlock?" the sole remaining dragon took pity on his favorite human. "You should know that it is dangerous not only for me but for yourself as well."

"I'm sorry, I needed someone to talk to." Merlin came forward and sat on the dragon's large foot. Kilgharrah settled, swiveling his neck to look at his dragon lord.

"Another choice to make?" Merlin nodded. "And what is the choice this time young warlock?"

"I think it's time I tell Arthur." The statement was soft, as if Merlin himself didn't even believe it.

"Ah, you wish to tell Arthur of his destiny." The dragon gave a nod.

Merlin's eyebrows came together, "Not exactly… I've told him what his destiny is more than once. It's more that… Arthur has begun to see… Begun to agree that magic is not evil… that his father is wrong… I don't want to lie to him anymore… he's become my best friend." Merlin felt the beginning of a smile pulling at his face, "You should have heard what he was saying today Kilgharrah… I almost couldn't believe it." Merlin stared up at the sky, his eyes soft and a smile that was far older than his age.

"I give you a warning young warlock, the wrong time could prove fatal for not only you but the hope of the entire world." Kilgharrah's tone was not reproving, simply careful.

Merlin tuned his gaze to his secret protector, "I'm sure Kilgarrah."

The dragon seemed to smile, "Then what was the reason that you called for me?"

"To make sure I was sure of myself. I knew this decision wasn't just my fate, but every sorcerer in Camelot and the world. I'm sure now." Determination and joy seeped into his eyes. "I can finally tell him the truth." His eyes closed and he leaned back to completely lay down across Kilgharrah's foot, gazing up at the stars. "I'll tell him tomorrow night. After the hunt."

"I wish you luck young warlock."

TBC...

* * *

A.N. I realize it is a bit strange to have multiparted prologue's but the prologue flows quite a bit better this way in comparison to putting it all into one. One more chapter of prologue after this and then we get into the real story.


	3. Prologue: Destiny Part 3

"_Mer_lin, you realize that you being late doesn't just effect me this time, but the princess and knights as well." Arthur glared from the window.

"Wow, you're dressed!" the warlock feigned shock as he placed the plate on the table. He had apparently fallen asleep on Kilgarrah's foot the night before and hadn't returned home until well past the midnight bell, and had thus slept in, if only slightly.

"You do realize I'm not completely inept Merlin." Arthur's glare darkened.

"Then what do you need me for?" Merlin shot a cheeky look over his shoulder.

Arthur paused, blinking before smirking back, "For entertainment of course." He stepped forward, "What else are you good for?" He passed Merlin, pausing for mere inches from him. His eyes seemed to challenge Merlin in their proximity, but there was on odd expression just behind it, as if he was challenging the warlock to more than just their usual battle of wits. Then he and the look were gone as the prince sat down to his breakfast. Merlin stood frozen where the prince had left him, staring at the place Arthur had stood.

"What's wrong Merlin? Cat got your tongue?" Arthur sent him a smug look over his shoulder, "If you're struck dumb, atleast make yourself useful and prepare for our hunt."

"Oh, am I going as well?" Merlin asked without thinking.

Arthur's eyebrow raised, "You thought you weren't? If the hunt is a futile one already why would you get out of it? Now go get everything ready." He gave Merlin a superior smirk.

"Yes sire." Merlin answered on instinct. He turned and began walking out of the room. Once he left the room and closed the door behind him he paused, what was wrong with him? Arthur had just struck him dumb with a look, how was that even possible. He thought he knew Arthur, better than anything he knew Arthur. He thought he had seen all sides of his prince and nothing he could do would surprise him. Apparently he was wrong. Maybe he was just tired and over sensitive about what was going to happen when he told Arthur, he nodded to himself before continuing on, that had to be it right?

"Merlin! Good morning!" Mara ran up to him, trying to catch her breath. She smiled a brilliant smile at him. "You are going on the hunt as well right?" She walked far closer to Merlin than was necessary. Her eyes refused to meet his as she stared at the floor.

Merlin gave a small laugh, "You kidding, I think Arthur enjoys watching me suffer, you saw what he made me wear yesterday. And that's not the first time he's made me wear it. He wouldn't let me get out of a hunt like this."

"Oh… I'm glad." She shot a timid smile up at him. Merlin blinked, again with the flirting. The odd thing was that he wasn't pleased by it at all. He found it more disturbing, flattering but creepy.

The pair fell into an awkward silence as they continued on.

* * *

Merlin shouldered the pack off the floor of the prince's room. His master had been summoned by his father before he left. Most likely another of his father's match making talks. If Merlin's guess was any good he'd say it was one of approval for charming the princess thus far. The young warlock chuckled, yes Arthur had done well wrapping the princess around his little finger all the while thinking that he was around hers. The manservant scanned the room a final time before opening the door, successfully startling Gwen who was walking by.

"Merlin!" she gasped, holding a hand over her heart, "don't do that!" she gave him a light smile when he smiled apologetically. "So Arthur's really taking the princess on that trip?"

Merlin nodded, "Yeah, his father has basically ordered him to cater to the princess's every need."

She laughed lightly, "Not to mention his precious honor was brought to the question."

"Yes, there's that." They walked on in silence, "It must be hard."

Gwen gave him a startled questioning look, "What do you mean by that?" her voice was guarded but it was well hidden.

"Watching Arthur woo the heart of another." He clarified slowly.

Tension eased out of her shoulders and she gave him a soft smile, her eyes held some inside joke that had them twinkling merrily, "She's 16 Merlin, I don't think she's much of a threat. Besides…" she paused, biting her lip to hold in laughter, "I don't think she's his type. To much batting eyelashes and giggling for him." She sent Merlin a wink before walking down a stairway and out of sight.

Merlin paused midstep before shaking his head, he would never understand women. He stepped down the next staircase, heading for the courtyard. Arthur was there already, his hand twitching impatiently as he watched his knights train in the yard.

He snorted, it seemed he wasn't the only one late. Merlin blinked in surprise, so it seemed that the dear older brother didn't quite trust Arthur's knights to protect his dear kid sister. Three Mercian knights were milling around separate from Camelot's knights.

"What took you so long!" Arthur growled, not even looking up from his examination of his potential knights.

"Sorry sire, doesn't seem like I'm the one you all are waiting on though." He gave the prince a teasing look.

The prince sighed and shot a look at Merlin from the corner of his eye. His eyes darted away as the princess sashayed into the courtyard in surprisingly appropriate attire for a hunt. Mara followed a distance behind as they approached the prince. All 7 knights that were accompanying the royals jolted into attention as Erin's imperious gaze swept over them.

"Shall we Arthur?" her gaze turned sweet as she fluttered her eyelashes at the older man. Merlin nearly snorted at her nearly split personalities. He inclined his head to Mara who suddenly turned pink and took an interest in the dirt a few centimeters from her shoe. The warlock gave a mental sigh, it was going to be a long day.

* * *

"Oh its so pretty out here!" the princess gushed as she walked beside the prince. group consisted of 4 of Camelot's knights ,including Sir Kay and Sir Leon, two on either side and slightly behind the nobles who led the way. Three knights clad in brilliant blue completed the loose circle, their eyes darting over the woods nervously. Merlin and Mara were following behind all the knights at the very back of the group. It felt odd for Merlin to be on a hunt and not at Arthur's shoulder, but the princess wouldn't allow him in his usual spot.

_Merlin followed at his prince's shoulder, making light jokes with Sir Kay as he walked. He cast a glance back to Mara once more who stood outside the ring of soldiers at the back, shooting nervous glances at her mistress. Once again he shrugged before turning back to his conversation. Erin was keeping Arthur busy recounting nearly every story her brother had told not two nights before. Merlin applauded Arthur for his patience and vowed that if he talked as much as the Mercian Prince and princess did that he would listen when Arthur would tell him to shut up._

"_How dare you! Know your place slave!" Merlin's startled gaze shot up to the person addressing him. It seemed that the princess had noticed that he was following right behind her. Instead of answering he simply inclined his head in question which seemed the wrong choice seeing as it apparently only infuriated her further. She raised a shaking finger to point back to where Mara was. "Know. Your. Place!" the command was drawn out, as if she was talking to an imbecile, "You should not respect your master so by following so close when he is attempting to be alone."_

_Arthur opened his mouth to speak but Merlin got over his shock in time to shake his head. The girl however caught the movement and raised her hand. Her palm left a tingling pain in his cheek. "Do not be so disrespectful. In Mercia I would have your head slave!"_

_The warlocks shoulders tensed, but he answered "Anything you say milady." Though there was nothing wrong with what the boy said, the princess tensed at his tone._

"_You wretch," she raised her shaking hand again only for it to be caught by Arthur._

"_Erin darling," the endearment brought the girl's full attention to the prince, "I apologize that my manservant is quite an idiot. I will personally punish him according to his crimes upon our arrival in Camelot. Only the master should be in charge of punishment, don't you agree?" the blonde's charismatic charm was laced into his every word and Erin found herself nodding in agreement before she even knew what it was that she was agreeing to. Arthur gave him a dismissing flick of the wrist along with an amused look. The warlock retreated out of the ring of soldiers to walk beside the jumpy maidservant._

That had been close to 2 hours ago and Merlin had yet to hear Princess Erin stop talking since. It was hard to tell though, considering he was having the same issue with Mara. It seemed that the more nervous the girl was the faster she talked. Merlin wasn't even sure he knew what she was talking about as he gave her random vague answers as she spoke.

The warlock's mind was elsewhere or rather, on the future, on what would happen when he told Arthur. He could feel the doubts that he thought he had freed himself of the night before begin to creep into his system. It wasn't that he thought that Arthur would have him burned at the stake, but he had known that long before this point. If anything Arthur would have him banished, or far worse would let him stay but never trust him again. Merlin sighed, there were many reasons that he hadn't told Arthur yet and now they were all coming back to him.

"Merlin!" Mara tugged on his arm as he nearly walked into the now halted knights ahead of them.

"Thanks." He said in a low whisper, reacting to the aura Arthur was giving off, even at a distance. Arthur had seen something, Merlin could see his head jerk slightly as he searched the woods ahead of him.

"Are you arlight? You seem… far away." Mara's voice nearly made him jump in the tension he had automatically fallen into.

"Its nothing," he replied quietly, his eyes never left Arthur even as he spoke. The prince's hand flicked in signals. Kay and Leon raised spears, stepping close to their master, forcing Erin back. Erin seemed to cower at the sudden tension, actually falling silent. She seemed to automatically draw back into the fold of her own knights. Unlike the knights of Camelot they carried not spears but bows and arrows. The three Mercian's drew around their princess out of habit, bows drawn and alert.

Mara suddenly screeched, latching onto Merlin's arm. The warlock's gaze jerked to the girl gripping his arm in her hands. Her gaze was locked on a rat darting away from them in fright. Before Merlin even had time to process what was going on there was a loud twang.

Merlin jerked his gaze back forward just in time to see that the princess had jumped into the knight infront of her at the sound of her maid's screech. Said knight had accidently loosed an arrow… directly into Arthur's back.

The warlock's eyes widened and he froze. Everything seemed to go in slow motion. Arthur jerked forward before turning to face the rest of the group. His shocked, wide eyes found Merlin's immediately. His mouth drooped open and red drool dripped out of his mouth as he let out a gurgle. Merlin's blood ran cold as he watched his prince, his king fall. No one in the clearing moved as the seconds drug on. Then the princess screamed and all hell broke out. She gripped the knight nearest her as she feinted. Mara's scream ripped out of her and didn't stop. She tried to grab onto Merlin's arm only to be repelled by a biting force. She jerked her hand back and stared, her scream dying in her throat, as Merlin glowed in golden light. She blinked and he was no longer there but at his master's side.

An inhuman wail filled the air, ringing in all their ears. Everyone dropped to the ground, hands clutching their heads in a desperate attempt to block out the horrendous screeching.

Merlin dropped to his knees, gathering the prince in his arms, unaware of the sound that he was emitting nor the pure power that cut off the royal and manservant from the rest of the world. It swirled protectively around Merlin, a living thing as he wept.

A sudden, pure resolve broke through the blank slate that had become Merlin's mind. He wasn't going to let Arthur die. He wouldn't lose him. He couldn't lose him. Arthur was his prince, his king, his destiny… his everything. Even if he had to trade his own life, he wouldn't, couldn't, let his Arthur die. Tears of pure golden light flowed down his face as Merlin's magic expanded. He let it flow into himself, into his soul before exploding outward.

The invisible wall of pure magic flowed out of his soul in a burst. It searched out the ones that held places in his very being, the people who had made him who he was because Merlin knew with every fiber of his being that Arthur lay at the core of himself. Out and out it searched, Merlin felt every time his core magic touched a soul, none of them Arthur. He forced himself deeper into himself, digging out the even stronger magic that lay in his very being. He pushed past his life limit, succumbing completely to the magic.

It seeped past the barriers of the living into the place of the dead, still spreading. Merlin felt the darkness coming for his mind, he knew that he was using too much power, but he would not let Arthur die, not like this. It was his destiny to protect Arthur. Arthur was his destiny. Merlin couldn't lose him… because he loved him. His magic burst into light before everything fell to black. The warlock clawed desperately in his mind as he fell, he had to find Arthur! It was his last thought before he was drawn into nothingness.

"Your majesty! Merlin!" Sir Leon fought to lift his head as the wailing diminished. His eyes burned as they tried to focus on what seemed to be a miniature sun where the prince and his servant had been. He placed a shaking hand to the ground to push himself up and struggled to walk toward it. He raised his sword, mentally preparing himself to slice through it when it disappeared. He fell back in shock as everything was thrown into sharp relief. His eyes fought to focus through the spots the light had burned in his vision, but he couldn't believe his eyes at what he beheld in that moment. It seemed a thousand thin strings of light were coming out of Merlin's chest as his eyes glowed gold. He held his hands infront of him, seeming to cup a pure golden ball of softly glowing light. His eyes closed and all light cut from him, disappearing as he swayed. Then the raven haired boy toppled onto his prince and the Earth swallowed them both.

* * *

"Is he alive?" the soft voice woke Merlin from the darkness that engulfed him. He sent the order to his eyes to open, only to have terror set in when they wouldn't. The young warlock sent desperate messages to every part of his body to let _something_ move, but it was in vain.

"Katherine, don't get too close!" the young male voice came from further away than the girl.

Thoughts seemed to move slowly in the warlock's head, made worse by the panic. 'Where was he? Who was he?' He slowly took in his surroundings, he was laying on grass, birds chirped around him, and someone was walking toward him and kneeling near his head. A hand rest against his chest, he once again tried to open his eyes to see who the hand belonged to. He realized that he was nearly desperate to open his eyes, to find… someone. But why?

"He's alive! David we've got to help him!" there was a pause before she let out an annoyed huff, "Come on! Help me!" she was working to get the warlock's arm over her shoulder.

"Now way! Just leave him there!" the boy answered shrilly.

"David, now!" the order was met by silence until another hand grabbed his other arm and he was hoisted into a standing position draped between the two. His feet dragged behind, he must be taller than the two carrying him.

"He's so light?" the murmur was close to his ear.

"I can feel his ribs, I wonder when the last time he ate was…" the girl speculated on his other side. The pair carrying him continued in silence for some time before the girl yelled, "Master! We found a man in the woods, he's in bad shape."

The answering voice was too muffled for Merlin to understand, but the temperature around him decreased suddenly as something creaked open, a door maybe… It was very frustrating not being able to see. He was lain down on a hard flat surface and small hands, presumably the girl's fretted over him trying to get him comfortable.

A third set of footsteps entered the room, far slower than the others. "Let's have a look at him now shall we?" the voice was low and gravelly.

"Master, he's so thin! Look at him!" The girl was still fretting above him and turned his face toward the other voice had been.

"Merlin?" the word seemed to loosen the hold that nothingness held on his body, seemed to awaken him if only slightly.

'Who or what is Merlin?' the thought rolled slowly through his brain. His eyes lifted slowly as if they hadn't been used in some time. As soon as they were open he squinted them shut once again. Light poured in from the windows, blinding him from the sun's bright light.

"Do you know him Master?" the boy asked, his voice raising a few octaves again as Merlin attempted to stave off a headache.

The old man's voice didn't answer but kept its attention on the warlock on the table, "Merlin, can you hear me? Katherine, go close that window." A snap sounded and Merlin attempted to open his eyes again.

Brilliant blue eyes cracked open to find stooped old man hovering over him. "Merlin," the word came out as a relieved sigh now. What was Merlin?' the warlock thought again. Then it settled in. Him, he was Merlin. Manservant and silent protector to the crown prince…

"ARTHUR!" the warlock shot into a sitting position, his voice coming out a rasp fit for another worldly being. This appeared to be a bad idea as his head spun nauseatingly and Merlin dry heaved, his body shaking.

The old man had surprisingly good reflexes as he caught the younger's shoulders and propped him up. "Katherine, go get some water, David some of the stew that's on the fire." His knobbed hand rubbed slow circles across Merlin's back as the warlock fought through his mind for a single ray of hope that what he had done had worked. His memory brought him nothing, and the fact that he was still alive solidified the fact, he had failed. He had failed his destiny and Arthur was dead. Sobs racked through his body, amplifying the shaking to a new extreme.

"Shh, Merlin shh." The low voice said in his ear. When Merlin was out of tears he turned his devastated eyes on the man holding him. Concerned, familiar grey blue eyes watched him through the wrinkled face.

"Gilli?" he rasped out, his mind going blank of all else. The part of his mind that told him Arthur was dead shut itself off in protection, focusing only on the man infront of him.

"I told you we'd meet again," the old man laid him down on the table with a soft smile. "Now hush until we can get you water and food in your stomach. I promise we can talk once you do." His hand gently smoothed the warlock's hair.

"Master?" a tall boy around nine years old stepped into the raven haired man's line of sight. He sent a suspicious glance at the man on the table before handing the old man a bowl.

"Ah, thank you." Gilli took the bowl and sat Merlin up again, "Come on David, help me keep him up." David hesitantly took the old man's place supporting the raven haired boy.

Gilli sat down infront of the warlock and offered him a spoon full of stew. "Come now old friend, open up." Merlin's stomach churned at the thought of any food going down his throat, so like a petulant child he turned his head away. Gilli's eyes glowed gold and Merlin found his body freeze and mouth open before he could do anything. Warm broth flowed down his throat and heated up his stomach.

As soon as it was down Merlin's stomach let him know that it had been poorly neglected for a long time. How long? He wondered as he greedily gulped down the food as fast as the elder could pour it down.

"Don't choke now." Gilli reprimanded before putting the bowl aside as a blonde teenage girl handed him a brimming cup of water.

"I made it cold," she informed him with a proud grin.

"Show off," the boy, David, muttered. Gilli gave them both a sharp glance, his eyes going soft when they turned back to Merlin. He slowly brought the cool water to Merlin's lips and tipped it into the warlock's parched mouth and throat. It took him mere seconds to drain the whole cup.

"I called the physician too Master." Katherine said before leaning close to examine Merlin. The raven haired boy met her curious green ones. "Wow, his eyes are so blue!" her eyes weren't flirtatious, only inquisitive. "What's his name?"

"Katherine," Gilli's voice was like an indulgent grandfather, "Don't crowd Merlin."

The girl jolted away to look at Gilli in shock, "The Merlin? But master, Merlin hasn't been seen in 50 years! And besides, this guys too young to be that old!"

Merlin's eyes widened, "What?" He turned his eyes back to Gilli who was shooting Katherine a scolding look.

He turned his soft grey eyes back to Merlin, "What happened Merlin?" he asked in a low soothing voice, "Everyone thought you died with Arthur." Merlin tensed as the thought he had been trying to keep out of his mind was brought to the forefront. Pain racked through him, the center point at his heart, his very core.

"That's… the last thing I remember, then nothing." Merlin heard himself saying without ever giving his mouth the order to do so.

Gilli froze, "Merlin, that was over 50 years ago." Merlin stared at his old friend, his mind going blank before darkness overtook him once more.

* * *

"I've never seen someone so dehydrated and malnourished living." A voice accompanied a prodding hand against his body. "It's a wonder he's still alive. Where did you say you found him?"

"In the middle of the woods, just laying across the ground." Katherine provided the answer.

Merlin opened his eyes, numbness finally gone and in its place was a devastating sense of loss. 50 years… That meant everyone, everything that he had cared about, was gone.

He let despair sink into his very being as his soul mourned even more than it had when he lost Freya. Gentle but fast moving tears poured down his cheeks as he simply stared at the ceiling. Arthur was gone, and it was his fault. It was supposed to be Merlin's job to make sure that Arthur would become the king he was meant to be, and he failed. Merlin had nothing left to live for, his destiny, his prince, his everything was gone.

TBC

* * *

Author's note: Ok, so I was planning on this chapter being the last part of the prologue, but I underestimated how much that would put into one chapter. There is one more part in the prologue and then we're off into the story.


	4. Prologue: Destiny Final

Merlin leaned heavily on the walking stick David had carved for him. Katherine had very proudly grown the tree herself for younger to carve. It seemed that the pair of youngsters were Gilli's apprentices. Katherine had developed a liking for the raven haired warlock and was always near.

"You need to stop pushing yourself so much old timer. I know your brain is ready to go but your body's not. Where are we going anyway." Despite her reprimand, the teen followed at whatever pace the warlock chose.

"We're going to call on an old friend of mine." Was the only answer the raven haired boy gave. He ignored her order to go slower. Despite what she said Merlin could feel his magic swirling around him, healing him far faster than any physician could. In his few weeks awake his magic was one thing he had noticed had changed drastically. It was a constant flow within him and its strength was boundless. He found it acting without him even telling it to. Even now it was strengthening his muscles. It brought questions, questions that needed answers and answers that only one person Merlin knew of might be able to answer.

"Um… Merlin, not to sound rude, but I thought that everyone you knew, you know… before… I thought they were gone." Katherine attempted to skirt around the memories but they still hit him hard.

"Yes… Well, this one won't be going anywhere for some time still." They walked into a sufficiently large clearing, tucked away deep within the forest. "But you have to promise me not to scream alright. Just stay on the edge." With the warning Merlin threw his head back and let out a roar of words. The growling language erupted out of him far easier than normal language, yet another question for his old friend.

The raven haired warlock began shaking and he let himself drop in exhaustion.

"Merlin!" Katherine ran in, worry plain on her tan face.

"I'm alright," he held up a placating hand. She paused midstep toward him. With a final worried look she sat against a tree at the edge of the clearing. Merlin sighed in relief and let the tension seep out of him. He closed his eyes, letting his ears take over as they waited for the telltale sound. He didn't have to wait long.

Kilgharrah flew at top speed as he swirled and landed in the clearing, careful not to land on his dragon lord. Merlin pushed himself up off the ground into a sitting position. The pair starred at each other in silence before the warlock attempted to run to his old friend. The last dragon stuck out its head to catch the boy as he fell.

"Young warlock," was all he said for once remaining silent. Merlin had no tears left as he let out shuddering sobs.

"I failed Kilgharrah," Merlin wailed into the warm flesh of the dragon's head.

"Hush young warlock, hush." He nuzzled his warlock's broken form. "Tears will not change the fate brought on this land."

"You mean what I brought upon this land. Arthur died, Camelot fell and a united Albion never existed. Freedom for magic was the only thing that became of our fate. Kilgharrah what happened? Arthur dies and I use my magic past the boundaries that should be possible and then wake up 50 years later looking exactly as I did then?" the warlock's eyes were wide and red as he sat back to look almost accusingly at the dragon for answers.

"Young warlock, when you unleashed your magic, you did not simply use it up. You bound yourself to it. You and it became one being. You have not aged because your magic hasn't and wont." The last two words were said so low Merlin almost over looked them. He rounded on the dragon.

"Wont? You mean… Forever? You do don't you?"

Kilgharrah hung his head, "Yes young warlock, you have become immortal. As long as magic exists, you shall as well, for your magic is not simply your own, but tied to all the magic that exists in the world."

The raven haired boy's already weak muscles collapsed under him. "So I have to live with this… With Arthur's death, the destruction of Camelot… Forever?"

The dragon sighed, "Yes, you, like myself must live with the burden of lives on your shoulders until the end of time. We are story tellers Merlin, to tell what was and what could have been. "

"What good is boundless magic if it couldn't even save one prince's life?" Merlin muttered.

"Your magic did not fail you young warlock."

"Yes, it did. Arthur died."

"Yes, the young prince died, as they all did. But your magic did not fail." With the final statement the dragon nudged his young charge before taking off into the sky.

The warlock sat on the ground staring after the last dragon in the world. 'Why couldn't he ever speak sense. How could my magic have not failed if Arthur was dead… and who else?'

"Merlin…" Katherine's voice was several octaves higher than normal, "that was a dragon!"

"Yes it was," was all the answer Merlin gave.

* * *

'If only Gwaine could see me now?' Merlin thought to himself as he downed the tankard of ale… or maybe he spoke it out loud judging by the look the man next to him just gave, Merlin hardly cared. It had been another 6 since he had first awakened on the grass. Gilli had passed a mere year after Merlin's reappearance. Not long after that Merlin had decided he wanted to put as much distance between himself and the ruins of Camelot as he could.

Merlin's mind had originally rejected the thought of being a 'story teller' for the stories of Arthur opened up wounds that would never heal. However, it seemed that any time he was drunk the stories came out of him unasked.

Even now as Merlin placed his 5th empty pint on the counter he found himself turning to sit, gathering the attention of the patrons that had been sitting next to him. He waved for the barmaid to give him another drink as he began to tell the story of his prince. He honestly doubted he told the same story twice, but through the haze of alcohol it was hard to tell. He knew it never took long until he had an entire tavern in silence, riveted on his tales of bravery.

Again, as per usual, by his 8th tankard Merlin began on stories of what would have been. He spoke of an amazing kingdom brought together under 1 king. He spoke of its meek but strong and beautiful queen. He gave epic tales of the quests the noble and brave knights of the round table would have completed. Bringing back their prize to present in front of their king. Of course he also spoke of the king, his king. He spoke of the people's loyalty to him, his heart that he put out for all his people, his justice and his nobleness, his fairness and kindness. He painted the picture of what Arthur would have been.

By his 10th and final tankard, when he was truly smashed, he spoke of a sorcerer that hid in Arthur's shadow. Loyal and protective of his king, watching over him long before he became king.

The pubs were always silent as the warlock left, stumbling slightly as he made his way out of the bar and toward whatever inn he was currently staying in.

His thoughts were always the same, no matter where he went. He was pathetic. He was moping in depression, and what was worse he knew it, but the pain of it all wouldn't ease. He'd lost his friends, his family, his home, his destiny, his prince… his mind normally faded into unconsciousness at this point, but tonight it decided to add on the list of losses, his love. Merlin jolted into a sitting position the next morning, picking up his thoughts where they had left off the night before. His love?

* * *

Merlin sat on the shores of a sparkling lake, staring out across the water. Night had long since fallen but still the warlock stayed, nearly blending into the night. Only his brilliant blue eyes reflecting the pale moonlight. Since his drunken realization, the immortal had not had a single drink. He abandoned his frequency of taverns and had taken up a new past time.

Although the dragon had been decidedly unhelpful in reconciling his failed destiny, Merlin devoted himself to finding a way to make it right. There had to be a way and Merlin would find it, no matter the costs. It wasn't that he wanted to go back to make Arthur love him, that would be pointless due to the fact that any measure he found would most likely mean the trading of his life. He was willing to accept that, but Arthur had a destiny, one that was needed in history. One that he was willing to give anything for his prince to have.

His life became a maze of books and tutors on magic. Any single rumor of magic had the sorcerer there. For 44 years now that had been his life. Yet, nothing appeared. No way to go back through time, no mystical object, nothing. It had been 50 years since Merlin began and now he had lost hope.

He had run out of tears long ago, but despair held him stronger now then ever. There was a feeling in the back of his mind, something was coming. It's pull reminded him of everything he had lost. Reopening unclosed wounds deeper than ever. It was tearing him apart. He was going mad, of that he was sure. He couldn't survive this, living through the centuries with… THIS.

Merlin bit his lip decidedly, standing. With clear eyes he walked to the edge of the water. He took a deep breath and kept walking. Water lapped at his knees, his waist, his shoulders, his chin, then he was completely submerged. His eyes drifted closed as for the first time in 100 years the world stilled around him. The underwater world provided a peaceful blanket of pure nothingness. Yes, he would die like this and then it would be over, everything would be. An inner peace settled over him at this thought, he would be with them again, even if it was in death.

That's when he felt the strong jerk in his mind and on his magic. The golden power jolted him out of the water before he could even put up a proper fight. Magic thrummed through him that had nothing to do with his near suicide. It seemed to pull in 20 different directions at once. The strongest one was close. He couldn't say how but it was reeling him in. Still dripping wet the warlock found himself following the pull.

Spurred on by his magic, Merlin found himself outside a cottage 5 miles from the lake. Inside a newborn infant wailed. Merlin stood in shock outside the window. He knew that woma, but… there was no way…

Merlin's heart stopped when the prod father walked into his line of sight, sitting on the edge of the bed next to his wife. There, nearly a hundred years after his death and even more after hers sat Igraine and Uther Pendragon, consoling a newborn child with golden locks.

* * *

Merlin's mind collapsed as he raced away from the house. The world was set on driving him mad and it had succeeded. Arthur, Uther, and Igraine were dead, they all were. They went on into Albion. The strings within Merlin's brain leading in different directions seemed to disagree. Now that they had his focus Merlin could assign names to them if he tried. Gwaine, Lancelot, Gwen… All of them. He collapsed to the ground, sending out a nearly frantic plea for Kilgharrah. He must have been waiting for it took the dragon mere minutes to land in the clearing next to the shaking warlock.

"I told you that your magic did not fail you young warlock." The great beast sounded nearly smug as he landed softly.

Merlin let anger fill the void in his soul as he stood, "What is the meaning of this Kilgharrah?" he roared.

"Young warlock why must you never use your own mind? When you reached out to their souls with your magic, you tied them to yourself. Not in the same way that you are tied to your magic, but much the same. They will continue to be reborn as long as you and your magic that ties them to you exists."

"No…" the fight and will left Merlin as he once again collapsed to his knees. "You mean they cannot enter the gates of Avalon until I die… which is never?"

"Yes young warlock." The last dragon nodded gravely.

"They have to be punished for the rest of eternity due to MY mistakes?" his eyes unfocused to stare into molten eyes.

"In a manner of speaking. Yes."

* * *

Merlin watched from afar as the young blonde child grew up. He became the head physician in the town, his collected studies over the last century easily giving him the knowledge and experience needed to do so. Much to his surprise the young prince had attached to him, constantly following at his heel.

"Jonathan, stop harassing the poor physician. I'm so sorry about this Merlin." Arthur's… no Jonathan's mother Cassandra scolded gently before turning to the warlock.

"Really Cassandra, its alright." The warlock reached out a hand to affectionately ruffle the boy's hair, earning a bright ear to ear grin from him, before his mom led him away. The ten year old blonde was not the only familiar face in this small town. All the young children that flocked around Merlin were familiar, whether it was the brave and honorable Marcus; the brash and loud Garren; quiet but strong Lucas; Jonathan's protective shadow Edmund; the intelligent but meek Margaret; or intuitive and daring Elizabeth. Even many of the town's folk were painfully familiar faces. Grey eyebrows always raised at him whenever he passed the school and the children ran to him, Elizabeth's beautiful blonde sister made the finest jewelry for leagues, even a handsome brown haired man created beautiful woodworkings next door to Gai…. Phillip. The joy of seeing all of them, of having a purpose once again, overrode any sorrow that seeped into him. He worked hard to make certain that the lives of the ones that he loved would not suffer the same fate that they had in a previous life. Merlin would watch them grow old if it was the last thing he did on this earth, and in that time he would find a way to end it, to allow them into Avalon.

The warlock had decades worth of networks in order to search for any and all rumor having to do with magic. Only the most promising leads could coax him from the village. He would be damned if he left for any time and the ones he held most dear slipped from this world before their time.

"Merlin!" the voice made Merlin turn to grin happily at the trio of dark haired boys running toward him.

"Garren, Marcus, Nicholas!" he greeted, stopping to wait for them.

Gwa… no Marcus gave him a large grin, "Merlin! You're going to tell us a story right? Come on please?"

El…Nicholas, tugged on my hand, "We got our parents to agree."

Merlin put on a false thoughtful expression, making the boys lower their heads in defeat before nodding his consent. Marcus whooped, throwing a fist in the air before dashing off, most likely to gather the others.

"How about you go get Edmund and your sisters?" the warlock gave them a smile, "You can meet me in my house after. I'm sure Marcus can get the others." The pair of boys nodded and took off in their respective directions. He watched with a melancholy smile as the pair of backs disappeared.

With a sigh he turned back and opened the gate to his home, leaving it open for when the children arrived. It was not an unusual thing for his house to be raided so by the children of his village. It had become his favorite past time to relay the stories of his past, their past to them. Their eyes widened and they leaned forward no matter how many times they heard the tales of Prince Arthur and his knights. The girl's eyes grew dreamy as they heard of the beautiful Guinevere and the strong Morgana. Reciting the stories had lost its sting in the face of the younger versions of the heroes and heroines.

Merlin let his mind wander as he opened the door, only to be brought up short by the sight of a man standing in his inner threshold.

"May I help you?" he asked, his defenses immediately up at the sight of the unfamiliar hooded figure. The person turned and lowered the hood. He felt his shoulders relax as the dropped hood revealed not a man but a beautiful brunette woman with striking eyes.

"Natalie," he greeted his one time foe. Without the dark influence of the great purge, the witch never let the influence of hate consumer her. The girl was Merlin's most reliable informant when it came to any magical information. He had met the young sorceress 5 years before, the girl(thirteen years old at that time) was wandering, hoping to find answers to her questions on her own identity, on magic. She had stumbled into the village by chance and had befriended the wary warlock nearly immediately. Upon her leaving she had promised to return should she get any pressing information on deep magic or magic involving life and death. She had held true to her word and had returned with information dozens of times in the following years.

"Merlin," she greeted with a smile, stepping forward to hug the warlock. He returned her embrace, long since ridding himself of the century old grudge. "Its been some time since I've been back here. Have I caught you at a bad time. I sensed you were distracted when you arrived."

"No no, simply nostalgic. However the children are insistent on a story so they will be arriving soon." He sent a look out the door to search for approaching children.

She gave him a knowing grin, not unlike Cassandra's, before nodding, "I see, I can wait until you are finished before giving you the news then. It is quite the long story itself." Merlin raised a dark eyebrow at the girl as she settled into a chair to await the arrival of the children. It didn't take long. Marcus, Wil… Peter, and Jonathan arrived first, roughly shoving each other to see who could get through the door first. Marcus turned a bright shade of crimson upon seeing Natalie and bowed his head in greeting to her before taking a space on the floor infront of Merlin's chair before the fireplace. Jonathan and Peter, true to their form in the first life were shoving each other relentlessly.

Garren and Edmund arrived in a much more dignified and quiet manner, keeping a low conversation as they settled side by side to wait for the others. Nicholas was next, arriving alone and taking his spot beside an uncharacteristically silent Marcus. The girls as it seemed was always the case arrived last. Despite being of low class, Elizabeth had kept her stately walk and lift to her chin as she entered the house, leading her small 4 year old brother by the hand. The meek but bright eyed Margaret and even meeker Catherine followed after the siblings. It had come as quite the surprise to Merlin for Gwen's reincarnation to have a twin and even more surprised to have said twin be none other than his first love. Both twins, as always, followed on Elizabeth's coattails as they entered and, upon seeing Natalie, took their seats leaning against her chair. Elizabeth was quite taken with the older sorceress. The 12 year old girl had discovered her powers near three years ago and now spent nearly as much time in Merlin's small house as Jonathan.

"So, which story is it today Merlin?" Natalie broke his contemplation and silenced the still squabbling kids.

Merlin grinned, "Any requests?"

"The rescue of Mordred from the evil clutches of King Uther?" Elizabeth piped immediately.

Marcus snorted, "No way, that one's boring!"

"What about the rescue of Guinevere?" Merlin grinned as the bickering began as it always did.

"What about the quest for the trident of the Fisher king."Jonathan's voice silenced the others. It seemed that even without the title the children followed him automatically…well except for Peter, but even when Arthur was prince Will had never paid the time of day to following the royal's orders. Now though the warlock's childhood friend seemed content with the blonde's choice. The others nodded in agreement so the last dragonlord settled in to tell the tale.

When the story was done all the children stayed silent, lost within the tale of the epic quest. Their eyes were glazed. Night had fallen some time before so Natalie had lit a fire by magic as to not disturb the spell that Merlin's tale had caused.

Marcus was the first to move, as he always did for this particular story, "Noble's!" he scoffed, "think they can act so high and mighty simply because of who their parents are. The bloody prince wouldn't have even succeeded if it wasn't for the Gwaine and Merlin." Merlin felt a smile pull at his lips at hearing Marcus unknowingly speak of himself in the same manner he had a hundred years before.

"Che, they're all the same." Peter agreed.

"Now now, Prince Arthur would have been a great king, one who would have united all of Albion!" Merlin chided the children.

"You always talk about them as if they're real." Elizabeth spoke up, "It almost makes me believe them." The once seerer's eyes were glazed over as if she could once again see not in the future but into the past to a time that was much darker than the lives they held in the small village all together and equal.

"Who's to say they aren't," Natalie broke in with a wink before standing, "Now, your parents will be worried if you lot don't run along now. Shoo shoo." She waved her hand and the door opened.

The once knights groaned in disappointment that there would be no second story tonight, but left without argument. When the last of the children filed out the door shut itself with a soft click.

"Now," Merlin lounged back, fixing Natalie with a steady gaze, "what did you want to talk about?"

The brunette gave him a small smile before pulling a chair over to him. "I found a village of druids!" the young woman leaned forward in her chair, nearly bouncing out of it in her excitement. Her blue eyes sparkled as she fought to keep still.

Merlin's brow wrinkled at the news. In all his travels in the last century, he had not been able to find the druids. They seemed to have disappeared in the 50 years he slept. No one had seen or heard of the people for many years.

Though he gave no response the 18 year old continued, "They say that they had fled when darkness ended destiny, whatever that means, they are traveling through the forest a day's ride from here."

"How'd you find them?"

"Well… What'd odd is that they found me. I was in a village nearby and a pair of young men approached me and told me where to find them. They said to go and get you and to return. They said that they had things that you needed to hear, things that the great one didn't share." She watched as the boy's eyes widened to comical proportions before asking, "It mean more to you than it did to me?"

Merlin blinked before nodding, "We'll go tomorrow." Worry filled Natalie's blue eyes as she watched the raven haired boy disappear into his bedroom.

* * *

The next morning they woke before the dawn. The village was silent and dark as they packed their horses. The teenager's eyes darted repeatedly back to the dark warlock's back as he silently mounted up. He had yet to even say a word since he had emerged from his room that morning. Natalie found herself missing his wise speeches or amazing tales. They rode in a tense silence, leaving the village without a word. She watched as he turned to watch the village fade into darkness until it disappeared. Then his shoulders slumped and he let out a sigh. In all her time she had known him, he had never traveled far from the village. Something held him there that he refused to leave without reason. What could the druids know that was so important to the warlock? He had responded to the name of the people instantly, a people that was thought to be extinct.

"Merlin, are you alright?" Natalie spurred her horse to catch up with the boy.

He jumped slightly before turning to her with a soft smile, "Of course. It's just… been some time since I have last spoken with the druids." The incident with the cup of life to be exact, he mentally added.

"You've spoken with them before?" she turned to stare wide eyed at him in shock.

"Yes, many years ago." His eyes grew distant.

"But they haven't been seen for a century!" she protested.

Merlin's eyes went wide for a moment but he didn't' answer. An uncomfortable silence filled the next hour before she could stand the tension no more.

"Merlin, tell me a story. Any story." She pushed.

He shook his head and blinked before focusing on her. "What?"

"A story, please." The teen prompted again.

His eyes were distant again for a moment again and this time they didn't clear but he began with a soft smile playing across his features. It wasn't long before Natalie was nearly falling off her horse in laughter. "The crown prince was braying? With donkey ears?" she gasped out, unable to breathe.

"I'm afraid Merlin not in the most… noble of moods when he reversed the goblin's spells… Prince Arthur was heard braying for the next week," the warlock concluded with his own small chuckle. To say that this did not help the young girl to breathe was an understatement. Her laughter echoed in the forest around. Merlin drew himself out of the past and focused on the girl next to him. In times like these he was glad for his curse. Thanks to it people like Nimueh, Morgana, Mordred, even Uther had te chance to live without the hate that had so driven them in their past life. He would do whatever it took to protect them this life and search for a way to free them for forever repeating. If he could find a way to end this curse he had included them on in this life, one that blessed all he had pulled in with happiness, Merlin would be willing to live out eternity here alone.

Natalie's laughter was cut short as she gasped in shock. He followed her gaze to where a man appeared suddenly from the trees. "Emrys." He greeted with a nod.

Merlin dismounted and nodded a greeting to the man who was his kin.

"We have long awaited your visit." The man stepped forward to grasp arms with Merlin who hesitantly gripped back.

"I'm surprised the druids still wish to associate with me."

The man's eyes grew sad, "Follow me; I shall take you to the camp."

Natalie watched in wonder as Merlin blended in with the druid and even more so as they entered the camp. Many of the druids bowed their heads in welcome to him. He nodded in return as if the treatment was normal to him. For not the first time in her life the girl had to wonder just who Merlin was. These supposedly extinct people recognized Merlin on sight and Merlin himself greeted them as if it was an everyday thing to walk among them.

Natalie followed them into a tent. Merlin sat down at a wooden table across from the druid that had come to meet them. Natalie silently sat in a chair in the shadows, obviously forgotten by the pair.

"It is simply human to make mistakes Emrys." The man began.

Merlin let out a soft snort, "That may be but ordinary peoples mistakes don't change the course of history."

The druid bowed his head in acceptance to the statement before meeting his eyes again, "Emrys, you must be wary. Your destiny has been decided. Fate cannot change now that the course has been set. You cannot change what has begun."

Natalie jumped as Merlin suddenly stood, the chair flying back in his anger. "No!" he shouted.

The druid hardly blinked in response. "The harder you try the harder it will become when you fail. Destiny will repeat itself Emrys, no matter your intentions."

Merlin's head dropped for a moment before he raised his head defiantly. "Is that all you wished to tell me?" His voice was the coldest that it had ever been.

"You can't escape destiny Emrys. Don't lose yourself." The man didn't even hesitate under the frightening aura around the last dragonlord even as Natalie found herself cowering. Merlin spun without another word and stormed from the tent. His step didn't break even as he mounted the horse.

"Young sorceress," the druid man finally turned his attention on her and broke her reverie, "it would be best to not follow the sorcerer. What he is to find now is not something anyone should witness."

* * *

Merlin rode hard and fast, even Arthur would have been proud of him, he thought. He had to get to the village. He would prove the druids wrong, he would, or he would die trying. Taking a deep breath he slowed the horse to a stop and dismounted. Even now he had no tears left. He placed a hand on the horse to calm himself. No matter what he would have to do, he would stop destiny.

The warlock placed his forehead against the horse's neck, inhaling the scent of horses that reminded him so much of Camelot when he still had a destiny that he wished to be a part of. He let his mind wander into the memories, which came with less pain now that he was surrounded by those he had failed. That's when he felt it. The utter wrongness, a great pull on the strings of magic within his mind.

Without even pausing to think the warlock was back in the saddle and muttering spells to make the horse travel even faster. With every second that passed he felt another tug on the strings of fate that bound him to those he had cursed. He spurred the horse faster still with each snap. The days ride took no more than a half a day, but he could smell smoke on the air an hour before he hit the crest of the hill that overlooked his village.

The village, his village lay in ruin. It was burned to the ground, whoever was responsible had long since abandoned their pillaging. A sense of dread seeped through Merlin, strong enough to even rival the moment when Arthur had died. His single hope lay into the sole string he could sense in his mind. He sought it, led by the string alone. He found the source in the form of a beaten blonde body lying hidden in the trees. A trail of blood led to where the boy now lay protectively across the body of his mother. Fading blue eyes jumped to Merlin in fear before they calmed as soon as they saw him. A soft smile played across the boys lips and the softest whisper of "Merlin" left him before Jonathan's eyes lost focus completely. For the second time Merlin watched his once and future king die, and it was his fault.

Every ounce of will broke as the warlock collapsed to the ground. It seemed the harder he tried to keep Arthur alive, the more grip death had on him. It was his fault. He came into the prince's life and brought death. Arthur had never been in mortal peril until he, the bumbling idiot, entered Camelot. Merlin had inserted himself into this quiet villages life, and now it lay burnt to the ground. No matter where he went he brought death, he could not die was surrounded by death. It mocked him, taking those dearest to him. This moment was when Merlin decided he could not witness the light leaving Arthur's eyes. Never again, and with that, he ran.

* * *

TBC

Well, thats finally the end of the prologue, woo that took forever. Now we can get into the real story. I'm actually quite proud of this chapter. It is officially the longest chapter I have ever posted on fanfiction on any of my stories. I'm a fan of the pretty button below and I'm more likely to post the more its pushed. By the way, I meant to put this up weeks ago but got put off by practice, so hopefully I'll get back on the schedule of posting every Sunday after this. Anyway, till next time!


	5. Madness

Merlin's heart was clenched tight in his chest as he carefully picked his way through the ruined remains of a once great city. While teams of people swarmed around him like a kicked beehive, the age old warlock could only stare at the pile of stones where the castle had once stood.

How many centuries had it been since he had first entered Camelot? To be honest he had lost count, or rather, he had never began counting in the first place. Modern researchers put it nearly 1600 years ago. 2000 years of lifetimes…No, not lifetimes, Merlin corrected himself, existences. How many had there been? He wasn't sure, most blended together into studies, both magic and developing science, and paranoia.

For centuries there was only one thing he was sure of, he was going mad. After Arthur's second death Merlin had simply wandered, learning without a connection to anything or anyone in the world. Many who met him in that time could say very little about the strange wandering youth except that he was unnervingly silent and had eyes of the dead.

When he had finally settled somewhere, another century later, it was among the druid nomads. Despite his failed destiny the raven haired wraith was welcomed among them without question. Thirty years he spent traveling with the nomads, until he felt the pull. Without thought Merlin had run. He put the world between himself and his prince, thus beginning how Merlin lived for centuries.

At the slightest draw on the strings he would flee. He even suspected at times that the pulls were mere phantoms, although he lacked the courage to verify such suspicions.

Even with the world between them and himself, he was not free of his punishment. The strings of magic that bound them all, destiny, seemed determined to drive him into madness. Nearly every night they called his subconscious to follow them and suddenly he could see them. He could see their lives. Though he blocked them as best he could in the morning, he saw every one of their lives, every one of their deaths. He saw everything, and it was making him lose his mind. He was forced to watch them live and die as he simply existed. He didn't know how long it would take, but eventually he was going to break.

After centuries of existing as a shadow that fled every glimmer of life, of never connecting with the living, Merlin was tired and terrified. With a morbid fascination he wondered what would happen if he gave in to the madness, lost himself to the darkness. Would he destroy the world? Would the nightmare that was his existence finally end? Or would he be further trapped within it? One thing he knew, he could not continue like this. He was losing his soul.

At the time of this realization, he was studying medicine in France for lack of anything else to do. It was the year of 1893. He could remember the day distinctly in comparison to the centuries before that moment. The sudden pull on the strings, alerting him not to any normal rebirth, but to Arthur's had him leaping from his chair, drawing the eyes of every student in the classroom. Without another thought he had fled. He had no destination, no plan, just pure panic. When he had finally returned to himself he was leagues away, looking at a familiar forest. His mind was blank though so he did not try to place it as he wandered, purposely thinking of nothing. He hadn't even noticed with the terrain around him became not littered by trees but by stones.

'Merlin' came the whispered voice he hadn't heard for centuries. The warlock spun, searching out the voice by sight but came up with nothing. 'Merlin' it whispered again. Merlin's eyes widened in recognition and he sped again without thinking. Covered over ground shifted away and a path appeared before him. He followed the stairs at a break neck speed, hurtling down until he came face to face with a being as eternal and regret filled as himself. A sob broke from his throat for the first time since before the first reincarnation and the broken boy through himself onto Kilgarrah's nose. The last dragon had hummed soothingly, desperate to comfort his charge.

'Young Warlock, it has been a long time.' The dragon's voice was low and grave as the warlock's sob's died away. For the first time in many a century the warlock's head cleared, leaving him still terrified but level headed. He pulled away with his only connection left in the world and nodded.

"I thought you had disappeared." He rubbed at his face and nose with his sleeve, sniffling.

'No young warlock, I am as eternal as you. However my place in this world has been lost. I would have never believed all those centuries ago when I begged for you to release me that I would come back to this prison by choice to spend my days lost to time.' He gave a growly chuckle though the seriousness did not leave his eyes. 'You also have lost your place in this world young one.'

"Yes," Merlin agreed, looking far into the depths of the cave he had visited to many times in his first lifetime.

'Your mind can't take much more Merlin. It is tearing itself apart.'

"I know." Was Merlin's simple answer. "If only I didn't know. There is no way for me to reverse it. I know that. Believe me I've searched the world, every culture, every book. I've looked everywhere and at everything. There is no way to reverse the destiny I destroyed. I can't accept it but I know it." The warlock sighed in defeat. This was his first moment of admitting it, his failure of his destiny. The fate that the druids had assigned him the day he had begun his centuries long terror led run.

A look of companionable understanding passed over the dragon's features as he nodded.

Merlin's eyes suddenly turned back to Kilgarrah, filled with an age old sadness, "I know I failed destiny and all but doesn't it realize that I have nothing left to give. I've given nearly everything I have, my friends, my life, my home, my hope,… my love…" the last was a mere whisper before his eyes cleared again, "yet its still trying to take the only thing I have left, my mind."

It was true, Kilgarrah thought to himself, destiny had truly played a cruel hand to this once innocent boy.

"It hurts Kilgarrah, you know almost every lifetime they've had since the first two all of them live full and happy lives. Nearly every one since. Its me. I'm the one who brings them an early death. If I go anywhere near Arthur he die, If I try to protect him, he dies." The warlock's eyes turned back to shadow, losing clarity with every second. "And I have to watch. I have to watch and have it proven before my eyes that that is the truth. Did you know that I know everytime one of them is born… or hurt… or die… or fall in love. I know. I try to forget but in the moment it happens. I don't usually know who's involved or how it happens but I know it does. And the dreams…" Merlin's arms wrapped around himself as he shuddered. "I'm… I'm so tired Kilgarrah." Silence stretched on in the cave before Merlin let out a snort that lacked all humor, "Its ironic really. The entire time I had a destiny I kept wishing to not have one, to be normal. Now I'm cursed to live for eternity without a destiny and all I've lived for is how to get one back… I can't keep going like this Kilgarrah… but I don't have a choice. I don't know what to do…"

"Live," was the dragon's sorrow filled but simple answer.

"I can't… I can't when everytime I feel hi… them reborn I run. I run without thinking." His eyes filled with tears once again, "I lose myself a little more each time. Sometimes I wonder if the next time the panic takes over if I'll ever find myself again. "

'Then close the door.' Merlin blinked at the cryptic answer.

"What are you talking about?"

'The door that leads to your inner mind, the part where the 'strings' as you call them lie. Shut the door, cut your mind off from them.' The dragon's voice was sad but firm.

"…How?" the boy's grabbed desperately onto the idea.

'Open your mind to mine.'

That day, Merlin remembered, was the day he began to live again. He could no longer feel it, feel them. He chose a place in the world based on whim alone and went there. He attended universities, choosing random degrees, started a career using a glamour to age. He lived among people, made connections, though none ever got too close with the withdrawn brunette. When it was time he moved on and began the process again. It was both freeing and frightening not to run at every shadow. The first life he lived had not been comfortable as he fought down panic and attempted to stabilize his traumatized psyche. But now over a hundred years later, he was beginning to be able to truly say he was healing.

* * *

"Yo, Emrys!" Merlin was jolted back into the present by a calloused hand landing on his shoulder, "You alright?" The large man with bulging muscles asked. He was the head excavator at the site and was in charge of showing him around.

"Yeah," Merlin shot him a grin as he let his glance sweep around the ruins of Camelot. What had led him to this lifetime, he wasn't sure. It had been like any other for the past 100 years. He had enrolled in a college of a random town and literally chose a major at random before sending off the form without a glance at what it was he had chosen. To his original dismay, when he had arrived the first day and gotten his schedule, he had apparently signed up to be a history major… with an emphasis on Arthurian legends. He had originally decided to go to his counselor to change it immediately, but the friendly man wasn't there to speak to, so he had grudgingly gone to class, only to freeze at seeing a familiar face sitting at the teacher's desk.

The age old warlock had nearly choked up on the spot as he fought the urge to rush in and hold the old man and run for his life.

"You going in buddy?" Merlin jumped out of the way of the annoyed voice behind him and the tall boy pushed past him. The raven haired boy however, couldn't take his eyes off his teacher. Gaius looked exactly as he remembered him from Camelot, half hidden behind a pile of books. In a moment of weakness he walked forward, taking his place at the back of the classroom, thinking to himself that it was only a day, he would leave after one day… but it wasn't just one day. Merlin had been immediately drawn into the legends like a drug addict. He fought laughter at the absurdity of some and gasped at the accuracy of others. He was addicted. 3 years later he had graduated early and was training under Gaius to replace the aging professor. It was indescribable being able to speak to someone from…before. For the first time in 2,000 years Merlin felt alive again.

Merlin picked his way through the rubble, imagining where everything had been. Obviously the modern scientist had no idea that this truly was Camelot. It was simply one of many guessed sites. Only Merlin knew the truth… well him and a dragon that was buried far beneath his feat. This specific site however, would be the reward to the best students in all the Arthurian legends classes at semester. A group of 10 would be taken here to study the leftover architecture and to examine the artifacts that were stored in a preservation house that lay on the outskirts of the ruins. Merlin had been sent in place of Gaius to have a look around and get a feel of the place so he could report back to the old teacher. Of course the old man would have gone himself if not for the fact that class started this week.

"We believe this was the perimeter wall of the castle, and over there the armory." The man was pointing out different places. Merlin was shocked as the closer he got to the once castle, the more intact it seemed. The building itself was still there, though not as magnificent as it once was.

"Are we allowed inside?" he found himself asking as he placed a foot on the familiar stairs that led inside.

"Of course. We've worked hard to stabilize the walls and ceilings. Though some places were unsalvageable. " he waved the odd boy through. Merlin found himself smiling as he ran his hand along the rough stone walls, eyes never staying still as he was overwhelmed by memories.

"By the way, were your parents like history freaks or something? I mean even your last name is right, Merlin Emrys, I mean come on, what kind of coincidence is it that an Arthurian legend's buff has the same name as the great sorcerer that tutored him."

Merlin's eyes flicked over to the man, fighting a smile, "Nah, I picked it. Thought it would throw people for a loop." He winked at the shocked man before continuing to walk through the castle.

* * *

TBC

Ok, so I know nothing much got started in this chapter and it was probably rather confusing, but it was the best I could do for a transition. From now on though I don't need to do backstory and can just write story. I love the little button that is inches below this point and if you have any questions, ask them because I answer most reviews! Until next Sunday!


	6. Familiar Faces

"Merlin!" a hand slapped down against the counter infront of the spacing out warlock. He blinked his eyes, bringing the girl with dark skin and eyes into focus. She was giving him a mock scolding glare, her eyes teasing. She pointed her finger into his face now that she had his attention, "You are supposed to come back from vacation more alert and rested, not less." Her lips fought a smile as she attempted, and failed to look stern.

Merlin's lips gave her a sheepish grin as he started his work once again, "Sorry Freya."

The girl let out a long suffering sigh before giggling. She tossed the bar towel over her shoulder and bent to fill drinks for the customers that lined the bar. Merlin hadn't meant to search out other people from his past. When he had first seen Gaius he had been terrified, but he had given in to the desire for connection, to feel. Then it had been Will. His late arrival roommate in the dorms had shown up a week late and the easy humor and friendship had been as addictive as Gaius's fatherlike missing piece. He hadn't been able to resist the draw and now they were still roommates at an off campus apartment splitting rent as they had been since sophomore year. That led to his final find, Freya. Of course Merlin had stores of money stashed across the world. He had, after all lived for 2000 years, however his need to feel useful had become overbearingly strong since he had shut himself off to the connections of the others, so he decided to find a part time job to bring in cash and to keep himself busy.

Jill's was a small bar/club that had live music and a dj and a full bar. It wasn't a party house like some of the other major clubs in the area, but the place was known to be constantly populated by college students on any day of the week. The owner, Jill, had immediately taken a liking to Merlin when Will dragged him to the bar and when she heard him mention his search for a job, offered him one saying that she needed another worker because one of her employees had quit to transfer uni's and their other was on vacation. He started the next night. The return of his coworker had been a shock when he walked into work to see not his 40 year old loud boss, but the familiar, quiet girl he had had a crush on all those years ago.

Merlin had lived in a comfort he had not even known was possible for him for the past 3 years. Any lingering nervousness he shoved aside, desperate to keep this, to live.

"Mer_lin_!" this time Freya's voice came out as a whine and a slightly damp towel landed in his face. "Honestly if all you are going to do is stare off into space, why did you even come in to work? You know Jill told you you didn't have to come back till Wednesday! Go home, get some sleep, besides you have class tomorrow. We managed without you for a week, a few more days won't hurt." The once cursed girl had her hands on her hips, a petulant pout on her lips as the regular customers laughed at the dumbstruck look on the warlock's face. She stepped forward and grabbed the towel from where it had settled on the raven's chest and snapped it at him, "Shoo!"

"Alright alright!" Merlin guarded his face with his hands and backed away from the irate girl laughing. He reached behind him to untie his apron and bent, giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Goodnight Freya!" She rolled her eyes at him, her love for him in this life was nothing above that of siblings for which Merlin was eternally grateful.

Walking out the door Merlin was greeted by a blast of hot summer air. He felt a smile pull at his lips as he shoved his hands into his pockets and strolled down the street. It seemed he was doing that more and more as the years passed in this lifetime. He was learning to truly smile again.

Merlin shook his head, an ironic smile playing across his features as he looked around at the world around him, Freya was right, he really was staring off more than normal. The warlock pulled his small red phone out of his pocket as he began to buzz. He flipped it open without bothering to check the id.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Merlin, how was Camelot?" Gaius's voice was excited and friendly and Merlin found himself smiling again.

"Its perfect for what we want. They're doing a good job preserving too. The excavator even says that by the time we go down there in the spring that we'll even be able to sleep on site if we'd like."Merlin grinned.

"Very good my boy. And you'll be coming to class tomorrow of course." Merlin could hear the mischeif in his old mentor's voice at the question. This was one of the ways that Gaius was choosing his group of students for the trip. Merlin was going to pose as a student, not a student teacher and be partnered up with every student in the Arthurian Lit class.

"Of course!" Merlin answered. "How was the first trip to the museums and papers?" The raven haired warlock knew from experience that instead of classroom time, the old teacher took all students to the different museums in the area for the first week and assigned a paper that could be any length that told the extent of their knowledge of king Arthur. (or supposed knowledge as Merlin knew that Arthur hadn't even made it to being king, let alone married Gwen)

"As it always was. There were those who were fascinated and those who were indifferent. We'll see how many stay after tomorrow." Oh yes, tomorrow, the dreaded booklist. Merlin could feel a chuckle ready to break free. The boy had been shocked how many seats had been empty the day after it was handed out.

"Which are we reading first?" the boy balanced the phone against his shoulder as he fumbled his keys into his lock.

Will gave him a vague wave from where he was valiantly attempting to complete some form of homework as Merlin entered.

"You will just have to wait and see," was the cryptic response, decisively reminding him of a dragon that lay beneath Camelot. There was a click and Merlin chuckled tossing his phone onto the counter.

"Hey Will, homework already?" the blue eyed boy flopped down on the couch and grabbed up a book that was laying on the coffee table.

"Oh shut up, don't rub it in that you graduated early!" Will threw the nearest pen at hand at his raven haired warlock, not even bothering to look up from where he scribbled away at his notebook.

Merlin chuckled, eyes flashing golden to halt the pen midflight and it glided gently into his hand. "Now now, is that any way to ask a good friend for help on history homework?" Merlin's tone was definitely mocking as he used his most teasing singsong tone.

"Shove off you Camelot nut."Will actually looked up from whatever it was he was working on to glare at his best friend, "Why are you here anyway, you aren't usually home till atleast 12 on work nights, its only what? 11?"

"Freya kicked my ass out the door," Merlin chuckled, "Nearly literally."

"Serves you right y

Merlin chuckled, "Probably" The pair settled down into silence as Merlin cracked open his book and settled back to read one of his ample collection of books.

* * *

"Professor Gaius!" the age old warlock burst through the wooden door with a grin. The white haired old man started, knocking over a stack of books and documents.

"Damn it Merlin! Don't scare me like that!" the old man's eyes flashed in anger as Merlin sent him a mischievous and not at all repentant smirk. He let out a low grumble as he stooped to retrieve his scattered research material.

Merlin bit his lip before bending to grab the man's papers, stacking them neatly on the desk. "Hello Professor," the warlock put on his best innocent face.

A book smacked gently against the back of Merlin's head and when he looked up Gaius was settling books back onto his desk with a suspiciously unsuspicious look on his face. Merlin felt a grin pulling at his features as the comfort of being in proximity to his oldest mentor settled in. The old man was currently gathering books together, reminding the old sorcerer of the time of old when Gaius puttered around his endless books and vials in much the same way.

"Merlin, do you know where I placed 'The Legends of Camelot'?" the teacher asked after a few minutes of comfortable silence.

"You put them in the library storage, why?" Merlin answered immediately, his back to the man as he inspected the bookshelf lined with books on Camelot.

"That is the book we are beginning today. Merlin, I'm putting you in charge of going to fetch them. Make it back in time for class. Understood?"

Merlin inwardly groaned, the library was on the exact opposite corner of campus and he knew from experience that that specific box weighed a ton. He heaved a sigh but left the office without complaint, atleast he had magic.

* * *

He didn't make it to class on time, though he hadn't truly expected to and he suspected neither did Gaius. The Introduction to Arthurian Literature had begun when he was still half the campus away from being back in the classroom. With a sigh he shifted the magically feather light but still awkward box before continuing. Most students paid the raven haired boy lugging a box no heed, they had no reason to, although he had graduated early, it was not announced, he kept quiet when not in his own department as to not draw too much undue attention. His teachers had all thought he was brilliant beyond belief but his quietness had kept the attention away from his classmates.

It was atleast ten minutes into class when Merlin finally trudged to the classroom door, reasserting the weight of the box. He shifted the now large weight into one hand, letting it balance precariously leaning against his chest as he opened the door.

"Ah, there you are Emrys, I believe I told you to be back before the start of class though." Gaius's voice held all the cool clarity of a teacher now, not the warmth of a now long time friend. Merlin felt himself grin, glad the box covered his face. So this had been the plan to make him known as merely another student. He placed the box on the back counter and let out the necessary sigh of someone who had lugged a large weight across campus.

"Now that you have sufficiently disrupted the rest of your class, I would appreciate you taking your seat." Gaius played the part of a scolding teacher as well in this life as he had in the other and Merlin found himself biting his cheek to get rid of his grin. He played his part, looking at the floor, feeling his face heat up as all eyes turned to him, that was one thing he had never grown accustomed to over the centuries, being the center of attention. He shuffled his feet and sank into an empty chair, being careful not to look any of his classmates in the eye. He timidly picked up the handout paper that listed all the books they would be reading over the course of the year and nervously fidgeted as Gaius began his speech once again.

"The books will be provided to you but if you wish to have your own copy, you need only ask and I shall tell you where you may get the book…." Merlin tuned out, he had heard this speech before, if you find yourself incapable of making it through that amount of books, you best leave now. This is not an easy A class, if you are looking for one, there is a Renaissance Study class down the hall just waiting for you, blah blah blah. Merlin again fought a grin even as he felt the eyes of his classmates leave him. He was determined to play his part of a properly scolded student before a notebook slid across the desk under his nose.

'Hey' Merlin's eyes flicked up from the note and his heart stopped as he met the familiar eyes of the man sitting next to him.

* * *

TBC

And that is where I shall end it for now. Man, these chapters are short… I'm going to have to work on that… Hmmm Goal for next time….7 pages atleast, yeah that sounds about good. Anyway, sorry yes I know I'm evil but hey, its fun on the dark side… although they lied about the cookies… but they DO have brownies. Anyway R&R please!


End file.
